


Hermosas pieles

by lea1santome



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: Ir a la fiesta de Magnus puede ser bastante peligroso, y sobre todo no están acostumbrados a beber y beber. Eso no es lo peor, lo peor es saber que Magnus es el anfitrión





	Hermosas pieles

**Author's Note:**

> Hace años que no escribo, y esta sin betear

Mezclar alcohol y el plasma fue una idea terrible, que se lo pregunten a Simón y a Maia, cuando se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos en la cama, en el medio de la pareja estaba Jace completamente desnudo.

Un minuto antes la pareja se había despertado con reseca, y sin recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior en la fiesta de Magnus.

_¡Buenos días, Maia!- dijo soñoliento Simón, poco a poco Simón abrió los ojos, casi da un grito de sorpresa a ver quién estaba a a su lado no era su novia, sino Jace- ¡Maia!- dijo el nombre de su novia bajito, cruzando los dedos para que el cazador de sombras no se despertará, esperando que Maia lo oyera.

_ ¡Buenos días, Simón!- La mujer loba, abrió los ojos, y casi le dio su susto, al descubrir que Simon no estaba a su lado- ¿Qué hace Jace en nuestra cama?

_ ¡No lo sé!, no recuerdo nada de nada, sólo recuerdo que fuimos a la fiesta de Magnus- Era difícil hablar bajito, pero no querían despertar a cazador de sombras. Simón se le ocurrió mirar debajo de las sábanas, para comprobar si realmente estaban desnudos, y sí que lo estaban- Maia, no quiero asustarte, pero ¡estamos desnudos!.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que cometieron el cliché más famoso de todas las películas, y series que existen: beber y beber, hasta acabar acostándose con alguien, y resultó que ese alguien era el más engreído y arrogante Jace, de los mil apellidos .

Con mucho sigilo se levantaron de la cama para no despertar al BELLO DURMIENTE, la pareja se sentía agradecida de que no se haya despertado.

Buscaron cualquier indicio de alguna actividad sexual, y vaya que sí que la encontraron, una papelera con muchos condones,dejaron la papelera en su sitio, y les había entrado el pánico.

_ ¡ Salgamos de aquí!- susurró Simon, la pareja cogió sus respectivas ropas, y salieron del piso completamente desnudos, y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, habían cumplido otro cliché de película, salir desnudos para vestirse en el pasillo.

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana, y esa hora salen los padres con sus hijos que iban al colegio, allí estaban, Maía y Simon, pegados a la pared, tapando sus partes intimas con la ropa, cuando vieron que por pasillo a una madre con su hija, que había tapado los ojos a su hija, y les había gritado: ¡Pervertidos!.

La puerta del piso se abrió, apareció Jace tapado con tan sólo una minúscula toalla, con aspecto cansado, pero a la vez triste.

_ Vosotros dos, ¿vais a a vivir en el pasillo, o van a entrar en vuestro piso, antes de que venga la policía y os detenga por escándalo publico?- Y con esas palabras entró en el piso, dejando la puerta abierta, para que entraran los subterráneos. La pareja entro, trataron de ponerse la ropa que tenían, pero sus respectivas ropas estaban destrozadas, y sus mentes estaban en cualquier parte, menos en su piso, pues ninguno se les ocurrió buscar ropa en el armario, sólo dos toallas no muy grandes, y se taparon con ellas.

_ Nunca me ha pasado que las personas que había acostado huyeran de su propio piso- EL rubio miro a la pareja con una mirada triste- ¿Tan horrible soy, que os arrepentís de tener sexo conmigo?

_No es eso Jace, sólo que soy heterosexual, no recordamos lo que paso anoche- Sin que se notará la pareja se alejaba poquito a poco del rubio- Lo de anoche fue completamente un error.

_ Aunque con anterioridad me tuve sexo contigo, pero estaba soltera, nunca seria infiel a Simón.

_ No es infidelidad si tu novio también participa- Un esas palabras guiño un ojo a Simón, que se puso rojo como un tomate - Vaya que si participo tu novio, y esa habilidad de su lengua-

\- ¿Cómo recuerdas lo que paso anoche?, tú también te emborrachaste- preguntó Simon- Parecía que estaban haciendo el juego del gato y el ratón, cada vez que Jace daba un paso , la pareja daba 2 hacia atrás.

_ Recuerdo todo lo que hicimos en la fiesta de Magnus, en el ascensor, en el taxi, en las escaleras, y sobre todo en todas las superficies planas de este piso- Todo esto lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Anoche no hubo ninguna queja por vuestra parte – Sonó un móvil, y Jace fue en su busca, contestó, puso el altavoz:

Era Magnus: querida pareja, estabais muy borrachos, y vuestras bebidas estaban bajo un conjuro.

_ Nos drogaste – Gritaron la pareja a la vez

Magnus volvió hablar: No queridos, el hechizo es fuerte, pero tan sólo funciona con gente que se siente poderosamente atraía por un tercero, pero tienen miedo demostrar dicha atracción, cada vez que beben todas las barreras se caen, y la atracción se multiplica por mil. ¡Chicos, os dejo!, voy a tener mucho sexo con novio. 

Jace colgó el móvil, y lo tiró en el sofá, y acercó a la pareja como un depredador a sus presas que seguían dando pasos atrás hasta chocar contra la pared. Jace estaba a escasos centímetros de conseguir su objetivo.

_ Soy completamente heterosexual- Simon siempre le asustó la seguridad del cazador de sombras, y por eso trataba de alejarse de él.

_ ¿ ¡Simon, hasta cuanto te vas a seguir engañando!?_ gritó Jace- Te sientes atraído por mi, ¡tú también lo estás Maia!- Jace acarició los rostros de su pareja favorita- Ya basta de sentir culpabilidad, o vergüenza- Jace susurró suavemente 

Jace besó a Simon, que al principio no respondió, pero poco a poco bajo todas sus defensas, y correspondió al beso lentamente, apasionadamente, hasta que terminó.

_ ¡Besa a Maia!- Jace le hizo caso, y la beso, pero antes tiró las horribles toallas, no quería nada separara de la pareja que estaba enamorado, quería volver sentir sus hermosas pieles contra la suya.


End file.
